


The Run and Go

by tiredpidge



Category: The 39 Clues - Various Authors
Genre: Adventure, Anyways, HIS BF IS A LUCIAN, Kidnapping, M/M, Mission Hindenburg AU, My fic, Romance, Slow To Update, Violence, and how they first got together, i ship jo and ham hella but I dont think theyre a thing in the book, not descriptive but like you get the point, only bc im trash for red/blue couples, so this is my idea on Ham's bf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredpidge/pseuds/tiredpidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't think your boyfriend would be too impressed with a heap of burnt metal."<br/>"His <em>boyfriend</em>?"</p><p>alternate scene in Mission Hindenburg where Ham takes the time to talk about his bf and how they got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I'm Emily/Emma-Lea, if you're from the MB you might know me (WolfAmethyst40/WolfAmethyst29). This is my first fic on AO3 so bare with me!  
> Anyways, so this is just a random idea I had about Ham and his mysterious boyfriend who was mentioned twice in Mission Hindenburg and then disappointingly not at all in Mission Hurricane (extremely rattled about that btw). This is more for my own amusement but if you do read, let me know what you think! Kudos + comments are both appreciated! :)

Jonah and Ham looked at the ruined roadster.

“This is why we can't have nice things.” Ham sighed. “Guess I can't borrow it for my date next week, huh?”

Jonah shook his head sadly. “I don't think your boyfriend would be impressed by a heap of burnt metal.”

Dan and all the others turned to look at Ham and Jonah in surprise. 

“His _boyfriend_?” Dan wondered.

“Oh, right,” said Jonah. “I figured you all knew.”

Ham stared at his feet, suddenly blushing. 

“I guess we do now,” Dan told him. “Cool.”

Ham looked up again. Smiled.

“So, who's the lucky guy?” Amy asked, grinning. “Is he a Cahill?”

“Uh, yeah, actually. Lucian.” Hamilton answered, a small, happy smirk on his cheeks. Clearly he really liked this boy.

“A Lucian?” Cara said. “I thought they were all class-A jerks.”

Ian frowned, glaring at the blonde girl beside him. “I'll try not to take offense to that.”

“Well, they are.” Jonah replied, ignoring Ian's comment. “Especially this guy. But he treats Ham well so he's cool.”

“Okay, we really need to meet this guy.” Cara mused, her heart swelling. “Speaking of which, how did _you_ two meet?”

“Um, no thanks. Not in the mood for a sappy love story.” Dan said, huffing and plopping down on the grassy field. 

“It's not really sappy.” Ham corrected, looking as if he was remembering the moment. “We were actually on a Cahill mission. Jonah almost died, too.”

Dan raised his eyebrows. “Okay, maybe I _do_ want to hear this.”

“Yeah, tell us, Ham!” Amy agreed. She clasped her hands together in a pleading motion, and Cara followed suit.

Hamilton blushed again and looked away. “Alright, alright, fine. So, it was the last night of Jonah's Wembley Stadium comeback tour….”

******* 

Despite the fact that it was the third concert date, the entire arena was overflowing with guests. Jonah Wizard having a 3 day comeback tour was the greatest news of the century, which is why all three shows were sold out and people from all over the world went to see him preform. Jonah had more fans than any other artist out there, and, of course, every celebrity had some wacko fans who would do insane things just to see them. Which was one reason why Hamilton Holt regretted taking the job of Jonah's manager slash personal bodyguard slash financial adviser. 

It was early December, and the temperature in London, England was considerably colder than what Hamilton had anticipated. Clad in jeans, a thin shirt and a leather jacket, he wasn't best prepared for the weather. He took on the role of standing outside the secret back door of the stadium, impatiently awaiting Jonah's arrival. 

Normally, they'd spend all their time together, seeing as how Ham was Jonah's personal bodyguard and all, but a Twitter account had noticed Hamilton leave his hotel, and told everyone online what type of car he had, in order for the fans to keep an eye out for Jonah. A last minute decision was made for Hamilton to go by himself and wait at the back door for Jonah and his assistant Sandy. 

The only problem was that the show was due to start in less than an hour and Jonah was nowhere to be seen. He was already late for the VIP Meet & Greet. The fans were probably extremely angry, having paid hundreds of dollars for those tickets only to be left waiting. Hamilton glanced at his phone again, mad that Jonah hadn't called or texted him back. _Where could he be?_

He was getting intensely restless when his phone finally buzzed in his back pocket. Ham whipped it out at an alarming speed, and was disappointed to see that it was Sandy calling him, and not Jonah. It was better than nothing, he supposed, and answered the call. “Hello? Where's Jonah?”

“ _Gone_ ,” Sandy deadpanned. Hamilton swore his heart stopped beating in his chest. “He was with me one second, as I was making final preparations for our arrival, and then the next, a bunch of men crashed into our hotel room! Glass everywhere, guns, I still.. I _can't_ ― I was shot, I'm at the hospital right now… Jonah's… I don't have any sort of clue ―”

“Sandy, calm down,” Hamilton said, reassurance in his voice. He sounded stable, but on the inside, his mind was swimming with confused and negative thoughts. It couldn't have been Vespers, they were over with. Pierce's men gave up after J Rutherford Pierce himself became a laughing stock to almost the whole world. Who else could it be? Stalker fans was a possibility but with _guns_ … A new enemy? 

Oh, God, and Jonah was gone. Kidnapped. Taken hostage? Hamilton's senses clouded over with déjà vu. And he'd only been at the arena for a little over three hours.. Hamilton ran a hand through his hair frustratedly, and began pacing on the snow-covered gravel. “How long ago did this happen?”

“Two and a half hours ago, I guess?” Sandy said, strain etching her words. “I went to the hospital straight away and got the bullet removed. You were the first person I called.”

“Good. We're gonna keep it that way, okay?” Hamilton instructed and instantly he knew the assistant was puzzled. “Look, Jonah knows some bad people, and I know how to get him back. In the mean time, I'm going to postpone his concert and you, on the other hand, have to make sure nobody finds out about his disappearance. No police, no detectives, not even his parents… and _especially_ no paparazzi.”

“Mr. Holt, you know I can't follow those orders.” Sandy said. Hamilton's ego deflated like a balloon.

“Why not?” Hamilton probed, and, not giving her the chance to reply, he continued, “You only take orders from Jonah. Right. Okay. Well. Jonah and I have gone over this situation multiple times. It's what he wants.”

“You can't be serious. Mr. Holt, the police _need_ to know about his disappearance! His _kidnapping_ ―” 

“It's not an option. Jonah's orders.” Hamilton concluded and ended the call, anger boiling hot in his chest. If Sandy went against his wishes, not only would she lose her job, but Hamilton's career would be at risk, too. He could picture the tabloid covers in his head: _Jonah Wizard Kidnapping!; Jonah's Bodyguard “Not On Scene” When Kidnapping Takes Place?; Hamilton Holt Secretly Helping Plot Wizard's Kidnapping!?_ The thought made him want to hurl. He should've been with Jonah. He should've stayed by his side… 

Ham brought his phone up again and dialled the number of the event manager of Wembley Stadium, who had agreed to Jonah's comeback tour idea in the first place. Surprisingly, she picked up. “Yes?”

“Miss Leighton? It's me, Hamilton Holt, Jonah Wizard's manager. We spoke once over the agreement of Mr Wizard's comeback tour?” Hamilton said, his entire body racing with nerves. He had to finish this conversation as quickly as possible so he could go save his friend.

“Oh, yes, Mr. Holt. What's the purpose of this phone call? Isn't Jonah's third concert about to begin?” She questioned. 

“Yeah, about that...” Ham hesitated, trying to come up with a believable lie. “Jonah's parents called, and one of his closest relatives has passed. He's already on a flight back to the States. And, I should really get going, too, but we've decided to ask to postpone the concert?”

“Oh, I'm so sorry to hear about that. And, yes, a postpone is doable, we have an availability on the fifteenth,” Miss Leighton answered, and a sweet sensation of relief took over the nerves in Ham's body. “However, I must ask, the attendees tonight―”

“Don't worry about that. Jonah's agreed to my idea: anybody in the stadium right now can come back for the postponed date free of charge, or if they're unavailable they can get a refund. And anyone who flew in from a different country can have their flights back here for the fifteenth paid for. And we'll give a donation to Wembley for any inconvenience we may have caused.” Ham said, in a spur-of-the-moment rush. After he finished, he slapped his forehead. Jonah's savings were getting low already, that was the whole point in the tour in the first place. They'd have to dip into their emergency savings for this task. Hamilton Holt was officially the worst financial advisor ever.

Miss Leighton was in shock. “Wow, that's ― that's incredibly generous.”

“Yes. Anyways. I really should be going. I'll talk to you later.” Ham said, and clicked his phone off, ramming it into his back pocket. 

Everything in the past few minutes had happened so quickly. Ham took a second to calm himself down, to slow his breathing and heart rate down to a normal rhythm. Unfortunately, the moment he spent standing there was a mistake. The next thing he knew, men in all black were around him, having appeared out of what seemed like thin air. 

A gun was raised by the man standing in front of him. Hamilton put up his hands in response, gritting his teeth in annoyance. They must've been the people who took Jonah. If they were still in London, then Jonah couldn't have been far either. Ham studied his surroundings and the builds and postures of the men around him. There were seven total, and by the looks of them, they were an easy fight. If he acted quickly enough ―

Suddenly another person swooped down from the rooftops, a dark blur, who seemed to be carrying a shiny object. The men around him stumbled in fear, their once steady formation broken by this man's entrance. One man shouted something in Spanish. Hamilton took classes all his life, but his Spanish was a little rusty. It sounded like the man had said…

“Silver weapon?” Hamilton pondered aloud, eyebrows knitting in confusion.

The interruptor turned to him, a cocky grin on his face. He took a step closer, the rest of the men cowering away, guns shaking uncontrollably. 

“Silver _Dagger_ ,” the man said, voice raspy. He was just mere inches away from Hamilton now, and Ham had to gulp away his anxiety. “But close enough. Also, I hate to do this, but it's for your own good.”

Before Hamilton could even comprehend what he'd said, the man swung his fist at Hamilton's face.


	2. Got Well Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ham and mysterious mystery man Silver Dagger get acquainted.

“Was that your boyfriend? He punched you in the face?” Dan questioned, looking impressed and quite into the story.

 

“Silver Dagger?” Ian said. “But―”

 

“Hush, homey. Ham's story.” Jonah said, eyes gleaming with amusement. Ian squinted in irritation.

 

“I remembered hearing about Jonah's relative dying on the news. I'm surprised to hear it was made up.” Cara said, nodding in thought.

 

“Yeah, nice improvising skills.” Amy amended, patting Ham's shoulder.

 

“Can we get going now? You know, Outcast recreating a disaster, our duty to stop him, sound familiar?” Ian huffed. “I'm sure this story is beautiful and all that but maybe there's a better time?”

 

Jonah waved him off. “He'll be done in, like, 10 minutes.”

 

“6 days of adventure told in 10 minutes?” Amy said, knotting her eyebrows in confusion.

 

Ham, not knowing how to contribute to the conversation, continued to stand awkwardly.

 

“I agree, Ian, that the Outcast is important, but until he gives us another clue for the disaster, we have time to kill.” Cara explained, stating the obvious.

 

Dan nodded. “I can't believe I'm saying this, but I really want to hear how this story plays out.”

 

All eyes fell on Ian. It took him a second to comply, but eventually he sighed. “I suppose that's true. Alright, Ham, take it away.”

 

“Okay, so he punched me in the face and I blacked out…”

 

*******

 

When Hamilton came to it again, he had a throbbing headache that pulsed in his nose, around his left eye, and on his forehead. He stretched out his hands and felt that he was on a bed… but he last remembered being at the Stadium, and Jonah ―

 

_Jonah!_

 

Ham bolted upright, eyes flashing open as he frantically looked around the room he was in. It seemed like he was in his hotel room from the day before. Same wallpaper, same decorations and same position of furniture. It was identical. Maybe the whole Jonah being kidnapped thing was a dream. An extremely vivid dream.

If that were true, then Ham must've spaced during the concert, or passed out from stress or something. Where was Jonah? Or Sandy? Neither of them were in sight, and even after a further investigation of the hotel room, he came up short. Finding himself in the kitchen area, he opened the fridge to grab something to drink. Ham frowned, noticing that the fridge was completely empty. Him and Jo had just restocked it before the concert.

 

Ham did a rapid 180 and bolted back into the bedroom. His bags were there, but only his. Where were Jonah's?

 

Suddenly, he heard the door to the hotel room open. Believing it was Jonah, Ham stepped out to see. In a flash, he was back around the corner, hidden, heart beating loudly. The person who entered was most definitely _not_ Jonah Wizard.

 

The man was entering the place casually, whistling slightly as he went. Hamilton held his breathe, as to not give his location away. He had no clue who that man was, and he really didn't want to find out the easy way. Hamilton had a knack for choosing the hard way.

 

Hamilton listened closely, studying where in the room the man was. He seemed to be walking around the main area, shuffling through papers or something. He was definitely snooping around, and this only confirmed his beliefs that the man was bad. Ham swallowed back any last shred of doubt or worry he had, and prepared to attack.

 

The stranger stepped into the kitchen area, and Ham was incredibly thankful because he hadn't noticed him. Clenching his fist, Ham swung his arm.

 

But this guy was too fast. He was turned around and looking quite alarmed as he caught Hamilton's fist in the air and pushed him back against the wall. Despite their rather odd encounter, he smirked. “Glad to see you're out of bed.”

 

Hamilton's breath caught in his throat. He'd seen him in bed? He felt shudders of vulnerability coarse under his skin, and he tensed up. “Who the hell even are you?”

 

“The Silver Dagger, I've assumed you've heard of me.” He stated, and the name did ring a slight bell in the back of Ham's mind, but he just couldn't put a finger on it for the life of him. He remained silent, and the stranger continued. “I totally swooped in and saved your ass last night.”  


“What?” Hamilton said, more confused than ever before. He did not recognized the man at all. His curly black hair above the undercut, his strong chiseled jaw, his shockingly grey eyes, his visibly fit and toned body, his muscled arms —

 

“I noticed your black eye, but I didn't think I'd hit you that hard. Maybe you're experiencing memory loss.” Silver Dagger said, finally releasing his grasp on Hamilton's arm. He took a step back, his cocky smirk never leaving his cheeks.

 

Hamilton's now free hands went to his face and he poked around his eye, hissing at the sharp pain. He certainly had a black eye, and possibly a concussion. The funny thing, though, was that as he was prodding his bruised face, memories slowly came back to him. “Wait, so Jonah really is gone? Kidnapped?”

 

“Yeah. I was sent here to prevent the attack, but I was too late. I brought you back here afterwards, but I can't get into your hotel room. It's, like, bolted shut.” Silver Dagger said, folding his arms.

 

“It has to be like that or stalker fans could break in,” Hamilton said out of instinct. “How are my bags in here, then?”

 

“What?” It was Silver Dagger's turn to be confused. He looked back over in the bed area and noticed the suitcases. “Oh, those are mine. I guess you have the same ones, then?”

 

“Guess so.” Hamilton said. “Can we go look for Jo now? I hate the fact that he's out there, suffering probably, and we're just standing here.”

 

“Oh...” Silver Dagger said, turning away and scratching his neck awkwardly. “I was kinda hoping you'd go home or something. I'm a soloist, and I was assigned this mission by myself.”

 

“That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!” Ham exploded, throwing his arms in the air. “I do not give a damn if you're a soloist, Jonah's my best friend and I know him better than anybody else. If anyone can help find him, it's me.”

 

Silver Dagger narrowed his eyes. He studied Ham for a moment, and then snapped his fingers. “You have a thing for Jonah Wizard, don't you?”

 

Hamilton felt his stomach drop, his cheeks turning bright red. “A-a thing? _Dude_ —“

 

“You either know it or you haven't realized it yet. But, bro, coming from an observant bystander, you have a thing for Jonah.”

 

Hamilton scoffed and looked away, fury rushing through his veins. “Don't be a dick, okay? I know what I want and don't want. For example, I want you to stop being a jerk, and I don't want anything other than a friendship with Jo. We're basically related, anyways.”

 

“We're basically related, too.” Silver Dagger said, shrugging. “I'm Lucian.”

 

“Go figure.” Ham said exaggeratedly. He felt like throwing up.

 

“Look, it's my mission and I don't have to, nor want to, take you with me.” Silver Dagger said, shoving his hands into the front pockets of his tight black jeans.

 

Ham gritted his teeth. If he wanted to find Jonah, he'd have to put up with that guy's sarcastic comments and his less than par attitude. He contemplated his choices and decided it was worth it if he wanted to see Jonah again. He sighed through his nose. “I'll be nice as long as you are too.”

 

“Deal,” Silver Dagger said, although his previous snarky mood had vanished. He just seemed defeated. “I'm assuming you have a room key, so let's go.”

 

 

*******

 

Hamilton slipped the key into the lock and waited until it flashed green. He pushed the door open, holding it so Silver Dagger to go in first.

 

“What's your real name, by the way? Silver Dagger sounds like an alias you made up yourself.” Ham mused, following him in.

 

“I thought we agreed not to be bitchy.”

 

“I'm not being bitchy, I'm being honest.” Hamilton said, and stopped dead in his tracks. The carpet in the main living room was covered in dried blood and broken glass. The fragments littered the entire floor, and a soft breeze was blowing in through the shattered window. “Oh, God.”

 

“Damn. Here's to hoping that's not Jonah's blood and he just kicked some major ass before they took him.” Silver Dagger said, sucking air through his teeth in shock. He faced Ham. “Also, I didn't come up with the Silver Dagger thing. A bunch of Cahill's started calling me that during the clue hunt because I normally only wield a dagger instead of a gun or something. And my real name is Emmett. Emmett Saunders.”

 

“Emmett Saunders,” Ham muttered, tasting the name on his tongue. He fought back the urge to say something about how it had a much better sound to it than _Silver Dagger_.

 

“Yeah,” Emmett glanced away. “Um. I'm gonna scope this area for any clues or leads as to where he might be. Wanna check out the bedroom for me?”

 

Ham nodded and weaved himself through the small corridor to the bedroom that him and Jonah shared. There were two queen-sized beds, a giant flat-screen TV, two dressers, a window with a balcony, and a connecting bathroom. The whole place was still messy and disorganized, looking exactly how he'd left it before he'd went to the concert. The sight made Hamilton's heart clench.

 

Taking a deep breath, he mentally told himself to suck it up and start looking around.

 

While he was skimming through the blankets on the beds, he heard Emmett call out, “I found something!”

 

Hamilton entered the living area and saw Emmett sitting cross-legged beside the pool of blood, holding a… business card?

 

“Skloss Landi, Private Investigator, Luck Hotter Hunting.” Emmett read aloud. “Then there's a phone number from Ontario, Canada.”

 

“A PI took Jonah? A PI from _Canada_?” Ham asked, snatching the card from Emmett's hands so he could read it over himself. The information was there, printed black-on-white in a really ugly font. “So, we're going to Canada, I guess?”

 

“Not yet.” Emmett stood up and brushed off his jeans. “I've heard of Luck Hotter Hunting. They have a few offices world-wide, and there's a closer one than Canada.”

 

“Which is where?”

 

“Dubai.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter, yay, I'm hoping the rest will be this length. If you are reading this, hmu with some kudos? A comment? I'll love you foreverrrrr ;)


End file.
